In recent semiconductor devices such as multi-chip packages (MCP), stacking of a plurality of semiconductor chips is effectively used to achieve higher density, smaller size, or lower profile.
In this type of semiconductor device, a through silicon via (TSV) has been drawing attention as a technique used in stacking semiconductor chips. In the case where the semiconductor is silicon (Si), for instance, the through silicon via is an electrode penetrating between the major surfaces of a semiconductor substrate, which is the base member of the semiconductor chip. In the process for manufacturing this type of semiconductor device, thinning of the semiconductor chip is required for the purpose of improving the throughput and increasing the integration density in the thickness direction. To reduce the profile of the semiconductor chip, for instance, a technique for grinding the back surface side of the semiconductor substrate is used. In dicing the thinned semiconductor substrate, to suppress chipping and cracking, techniques such as laser dicing or plasma etching are used.
However, this type of dicing is not the mechanical processing using a dicing blade. Hence, a relatively smooth cut surface is formed. This lowers the metal gettering effect of the cut surface, and the metal attached to the cut surface may diffuse into the semiconductor chip. Thus, the characteristics and reliability of the semiconductor device may be degraded.